1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to text messages and more specifically to a way to initiate and intercept text messages and send converted messages to subscribers in a speech format.
2. Introduction
Text messages, otherwise known as Short Message Service (SMS), began in 1992-93 as a way to send messages from a computer to a phone, and shortly thereafter allowed phone to phone messages. Because of its simplicity, text messages have become the most used cellular phone service after actual voice services. However, one large drawback with text messaging is that it typically occupies one or both hands and at least partially distracts the subscriber's eyes. In every day use, this is not very problematic, but when the subscriber is driving a vehicle or performing other attention intensive activities, typing a text message can be extremely dangerous. Text messaging while driving is often compared to drunk driving in terms of danger to self and others on the road. An increasing number of states have made texting while driving an illegal activity, punishable by a ticket and/or fine. Some solutions in the market today inhibit subscribers from sending or receiving a text message while driving a car, such as with GPS-enabled speed detection. However, these approaches to block SMS functionality have flaws because a detected moving speed does not accurately indicate whether a subscriber is a passenger or a driver of a car, or whether the subscriber is a passenger on a bus or a train. Current solutions either have serious flaws or do not allow subscribers to communicate via SMS safely while driving.